


Still Monsters

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Monster High
Genre: Gen, Murder, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: Frankie won't let anyone hurt her friends.





	Still Monsters

New Salem’s sheriff had been found dead in his living room. No details were released to the public, but his neighbor told everyone that the woman who discovered his body- Murphy, his second in command- had run onto the porch and vomited over the side. “And she’s a high ranking officer, she must have seen some violence in her time. I can’t imagine what he looked like…”

Frankie offhandedly mentioned his death to Jackson. “I heard his, you know, guy stuff was ripped off. And his limbs. His heart is gone, too, somebody pulled it out of his chest and ate it.” Her voice was just as sweet and cheerful as always, her mismatched eyes bright, but her lips were curled into a proud smirk. Jackson didn’t say anything, but a smile flashed across his face for the briefest second.

“Hold still. This won’t hurt at all, okay? You’re such a pretty little boy… take your glasses off, let me see those eyes.”

Holt laughed when Frankie told him. “Good,” he snarled. Later, he looked up the cop online and found his obituary. Good man, good friend, town hero. When Jackson shuddered and woke up in their body, he found the computer smashed against the wall.

“Scream all you want, nobody cares what happens to you. Stop crying. I know you like this, you disgusting freak.”

Jackson told Frankie what happened the very next day. “It was in the back of the police car. Outside of the station. He said he was taking me to the high school, a-and he did, but first he… I’m sorry.” Holt wouldn’t talk to anyone for weeks. He was furious at the whole world and more violent than he’d ever been, not even attempting to control his temper. It was a long time before he pulled Frankie aside and whispered a pained confession in a broken voice. “I was sobbing so hard and it hurt so much and he said I deserved it. I didn’t… I thought… maybe I did. Because of my grandfather. I’m so afraid I’ll end up like him.”

The sheriff lived alone. Frankie went to his house late one night and broke a window to get in. She didn’t care about fingerprints- let the human police try to trace them. They’d find two different matches from two different dead girls. He screamed when she walked into his room, screamed for a long time until she pulled his tongue out. Frankie hummed as she worked, smiling at him innocently. “Don’t cry. It doesn’t hurt,” she mocked. “You deserve this.” When she finally finished, the blood had soaked into his carpet and her clothes. Her mint skin was stained with crimson, and torn flesh was stuck between her teeth.


End file.
